


Winter

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, that demigod au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse





	Winter

His first night after Aphrodite’s public claiming of him, Thranduil stood at the entrance of the camp numb. With a bow and quiver on hand, he scowled into the cold night. His footsteps silent as they crunched the freshly fallen snow. How was it that of all the gods in the Olympian Pantheon, Thranduil’s celestial parent happened to be the goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture? So engrossed in his musings, Thranduil missed the flying projectile heading towards him.

SMACK! 

Thranduil’s world exploded. His face was on fire and colors were bursting behind his eyelids. He felt himself fall backwards towards the snow.

“Holy Hades! I thought you woulda caught it!” A hand wrapped around his wrist leaving Thranduil stuck in an awkward angle, not quite touching the floor but still not up right. 

“How was I to know that you would launch a heavy projectile in my direction?” Thranduil’s voice was dripping with disdain and he levelled a glare at the person responsible for his predicament. To his surprise the culprit was a girl he had seen only once since his arrival to Camp Half Blood. Then again, his cabin had taken up most of his time.

The girl raised a brow at him and smirked before hauling him up with such a strength that he was thrown in the air. Luckily Thranduil’s weight and gravity plus the girl brought him back down. The dark haired girl sheepishly scratched her head and let go of his hand.

“Heh, sorry ‘bout that. I sometimes forget my own strength.” The girl nervously laughed as Thranduil dusted himself of. Shut up, him being a clean person has nothing to do with Aphrodite.

Thinking that that would be the end of their conversation, Thranduil bent down to retrieve his fallen weapons. With his long, blond hair covering his eyes, he snuck a glance at the stranger….who hadn’t left at all. Wow.

“So, um, I saw that Aphrodite claimed you. That’s uh cool. I kinda pegged you as Apollo’s kid to be honest.” The girl continued on obliviously. She fiddled with her curly hair before haphazardly braiding it.

Thranduil was baffled. 

Why was this girl still talking to him? Despite being his mother’s son, Thranduil wasn’t the most social demigod in the camp. In fact, he was horrible awkward with any social interactions that didn’t involve his siblings or the adults. His isolated upbringing with only his father as his daily interaction did nothing to help remedy his situation. Thranduil was tempted to not respond and hope that the girl would go away, yet a part of him wanted the girl to stay and talk. 

“Why Apollo?” Thranduil blurted out. 

The girl hummed as she thought about her answer. Her blue eyes drifted up to his chest, causing Thranduil to blush.

“Well, you’re pretty good with that thing.” The girl gestured to Thranduil’s golden bow.

Before his mother claimed him, his bow was a simple wooden bow carved by his father Oropher but as with everything else, his mother gave it a “make-over”. Why did his mother think gold was the highest of fashion Thranduil did not know. Still, the girl did make a good guess, except for one thing.

“My mortal parent was a male.” Thranduil said with confusion. Surely she knew that?

The girl gave him a devilish smile and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Dude, our history involves a woman mating with a bull and having a hybrid monster. Being male doesn’t prevent you from anything.” The girl said. Seriously, the girl inwardly snickered, one only had to look at the Greek myths and realize that two males having a kid wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing ever.

Thranduil paled when she said that. The thought that the gods could do that unsettled him. He already had to deal with monsters attacking him for the rest of his life, and doing quests for the gods, now he had to guard himself against this? He sent a prayer up to his mother ‘please don’t ever let that happen to me’. 

Seeing Thranduil’s ashen face the girl awkwardly tried backtrack. She put her hands up in an attempt to defuse any encroaching panic.

“N-not that you would end up like that! I mean you’re hot enough to land anyone you want! Ah, holy dad I shouldn’t have said anything.” The girl babbled nervously. Little sparks of lightning sizzled in her hands. They fluttered around her before dissipating. Thranduil chose to focus on that rather than the implications of what the gods are capable of.

“What was that?” Thranduil asked, eyes pointedly staring at the girl’s hands.

“Huh,” The girl looked down at her hands and then back at Thranduil, “that happens on occasion.”

The girl seemed very blase about the fact that SHE HAD LIGHTNING IN HER HANDS. Did living in the camp change people so much that shooting an element out of your hands no longer caused an sort of reaction? What that happen to him? Would he be so apathetic about wonders?  
“That’s amazing.” Well, he certainly wasn’t unaffected right now. Thranduil was sure that the girl could hear the awe in his voice.

The girl shyly beamed at him. “Thanks dude.”

Thranduil huffed. “My name isn’t dude, it’s Thranduil.” He moved closer to the girl and stuck out his hand.

“Son of Aphrodite.” The girl added helpfully. Her grip was solid and there were tiny shocks running up his arm.

“Do you really need to add that?” Thranduil rolled his eyes. Really, is being a son of goddess worthy mentioning everytime he introduced himself?

“You live in a camp of demigods.” The girl pointed out. “It’s only common curtesy.”

Thranduil raised a blond brow at the girl. “I’ll take your word for it….”

He deliberately left his sentence hanging hoping that lightning girl would introduce herself. Said girl nodded.

“Mkay, anyways I wanted to bring you a thermo with soup since you missed dinner tonight.” The girl said completely side stepping Thranduil’s unspoken cue. She walked away from him and searched the ground until she found it.

“Here, Demeter’s kids were on kitchen duty today.” She thrusted the thermos at him, but careful enough that she doesn’t smack him again with it.

“Thanks, miss.” Thranduil gently held the thermos with both hands. In all the months that he’s been here none had taken the time to help him outside his own cabin. Apparently children of Aphrodite were shallow, and clingy and generally useless. 

“It’s not a problem, Thran.” The girl assured him. And before Thranduil could even object to the shortened version of his name, the girl checked her watch and cursed.

“Holy dad, I’m gonna be late for the cabin leader’s meetings!” The girl groaned. She hefted up a bag -when did that get there or was it always there- over her shoulder. Her red lips turned down as she scowled at her watch. She began to walk away from Thranduil, fully focussed on her mutterings.

Thranduil was fully focussed on her. He even moved away from his post and tried to keep up with her, but it seemed that the gods weren’t in favor of that, because a sneaky vine wrapped itself around Thranduil’s leg forcing him to stop. He glared down at the vine, and the vine seemed to say ‘nu-uh buddy. You got guard duty tonight, no chasing girls till your off time.’ As he tried to escape the vine’s tight grip, Thranduil could only watch as the girl continued to go further away. He wanted to ask the mysterious girl’s name but he was physically stuck. Wait, his mouth wasn’t trapped.

“Wait! What’s your name?!” He shouted to the girl. There was already a long distance between them that made Thranduil sure that the girl didn’t hear him. 

Yet the girl simply turned around and walked backwards back to the cabins.

“Names Darcy, daughter of Zeus!” She shouted back. 

With Thranduil gaping at Darcy’s identity, she waved and disappeared back into the camp.

The vines, still wrapped around his ankles, squeezed sympathetically as the son of Aphrodite gaped at the retreating thunder girl. They still held firm though, because the young boy still had a job to do.

A pained hiss escaped Thranduil when he attempted to move again. “Alright! Alright. I’ll finish my patrol here.” His pouting worked because soon he was left alone again.


End file.
